


(Un)familiar

by Hermaline75



Series: Days and Weeks [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little anyway, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Breast Fucking, Camping, M/M, Oral Sex, Pec fucking?, Plans For The Future, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Switching roles but also, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (shorter) follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1693262/chapters/3602021">'A Week is a Long Time in Vanaheim'</a> but probably works as a standalone too.</p><p>Thor becomes frustrated with always having to be secretive and rushed in his meetings with his brother and decides to take Loki camping for a day or so. So they can talk. And do other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor was amazed how quickly being with Loki did become routine. And yet not routine at all, because Loki kept on surprising him. At times demanding and at others cold. One moment loving and the next sharp. Intense affection gave way all-too quickly to apparent indifference.

He was getting used to being ready at all times to feel those hands on him, dragging him off into seldom-used rooms and quiet corridors. He became adept at stifling his cries and laying a palm heavily across Loki’s lips to silence him. Which was all well and good, but he wished they could actually make noise sometimes.

And he wanted to be the one who surprised Loki for once. It had been months since Vanaheim, months since they were last unafraid of discovery. Every footstep in the corridor outside Thor’s room made them tense in panic. Their meetings were frequent but still forced to be short and hurried, and though Thor still found them intoxicating and relished every opportunity to be with his brother, he found he wanted more.

He often found himself day-dreaming about that distant time when he would be king and could summon Loki to his side whenever he pleased without anyone questioning it. Their routine changed almost constantly, and though he could expect at least one evening visit per week, if not more, he could never be sure which evening to expect a knock on his door or a body in his bed. He thought of installing Loki in the room next to the king’s chambers, adding a door between them, a private entrance, reducing the risk of being caught.

He thought about his future wife, for he was bound to have to take one, and imagined her knowing all, keeping the secret. He imagined taking both this imagined beautiful woman and Loki to bed at the same time, loving them both but always loving Loki best. He pictured a tribe of children, some light and strong and others dark and cunning, all brothers and sisters and all his and Loki’s and his queen’s.

He wondered what Loki would think of such a plan. Whether he would be jealous that Thor dreamed of sharing him with another, or happy that he considered them joined forever.

And then the fantasy would leave him, as he pictured the horror on some bride’s face when he told her he desired his brother and how she would flee the realm and tell everyone what she knew. He could almost hear Loki now, ‘Well, Thor, obviously, what did you think would happen?’

So he resolved to bring Loki in on this scheme, to help him. Even though it was going to be difficult to breach the subject, both for time and worry issues. He really needed to get Loki somewhere quiet, away from prying ears. He felt like they hardly had the opportunity to talk anymore. Or rather, they did, but everything they said had an underlying frisson of falseness to it. Jokes suddenly had additional layers. Simple conversation was almost strained, things left unsaid murmuring just below the surface. Their usual bickering was somehow linked to their desire, often following them into the bedroom where Loki would attempt to pin Thor down, demanding his submission in this if in nothing else. Sometimes Thor let him.

They still hadn’t had a chance to reverse their usual positions. Though he had always been reluctant with other partners, Thor longed to feel Loki move within him, to have that feeling that gave Loki so much pleasure. And he wanted Loki to be the one to give it to him.

The solution was obvious; they had to get away from Asgard. Not for long, just for long enough.

He guarded his plan jealously, carefully dropping hints to his father here and there that he might like to have a few days away when the weather picked up. Mentioning to Volstagg that an expedition towards the mountains appealed to him. Casually telling his mother how much better he and Loki were getting on since their trip to Vanaheim and how spending time alone together had been so good for them, as brothers.

Eventually, his father commented on the approaching summer, how nice it would be beyond the city walls at this time. Thor asked Volstagg for maps, pretending to be interested in quieter trails for the challenge they would afford, and not their seclusion. Frigga had a tent found, suitable for two people, and asked if he might consider taking his brother with him, for company, since they were getting on so well recently.

Thor beamed.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” he lied. “I’ll ask him.”

He was buzzing with excitement as he sought Loki out, trying his usual haunts before heading for his room, knocking only briefly before opening the door.

Loki was sat at his writing desk, scrawls of his looping handwriting in front of him. Thor rushed up behind him, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, planting a kiss against his temple.

“I have good news,” he said.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I’m taking you away for a couple of days, out of the city. No one there to bother us, just you and me and the open air.”

Loki finished a word, stabbing a dot at the end.

“You expect me to go out with you, into the wilderness, and sleep outside?”

Thor deflated slightly. “I have a tent, we won’t be totally exposed...”

“Still. Outside, Thor? Really? When I have so much work I could be doing here?”

“Your work will still be here when you come back. And besides, haven’t you been longing for some extra time to spend together? Alone?”

“Ah, so now we come to the real reason you want to ‘take me away’. So that you can pound me into the mud instead of an actual bed. How romantic...”

He shrugged Thor’s arms from his shoulders.

“So you won’t come?” Thor asked, his carefully laid plans withering in front of him.

Loki paused. “I didn’t say that. I just wanted you to stew for a moment. But if you think for one second that I am going to help with putting up a tent or cooking or in fact in any way, you have another thing coming.”

“So you will come?”

Loki finally turned to look at him. “Yes, Thor. It would be churlish of me to turn you down after you’ve worked so hard to make this seem spontaneous. We’ll set out tomorrow.”

“It is spontaneous,” Thor insisted.

“Of course it is. Sleep well tonight. If you’re planning anything like I think you’re planning, we’re going to need it.”

Thor packed in a rush, taking everything he knew he would definitely need: fresh clothes and a hard block of soap wrapped in cloth, but also took time to carefully include two vials of oil. He didn’t put it past Loki to deliberately ‘forget’ his supply just to vex him.

With that he went to the kitchens, informing his mother in passing that Loki did want to accompany him, and preening under her praise for having become so mature in recent days. He gathered food he knew would last for two days and which required no preparation, the better to save time for other activities. Cooked meat, bread, two small bottles of wine, a punnet of berries, dried fish... He was sure there would be fresh water and other opportunities for foraging along the way. He thought Loki would be happy to demonstrate his knowledge of the local wild foods.

By the time he went to bed, early to prepare for his trip, Thor was once again full of anticipation for the next day. He was going to overpower Loki with affection and let them enjoy each other fully and make this a glorious memory to recall on lonely nights for years to come.

He considered going to knock on Loki’s door, to start their time together a little early, but thought better of it. He tended to be scolded when he tried that, no matter what sweet entreaties he whispered into Loki’s ear. No, he would wait and let the anticipation thrill through him a little more. He was already imagining the feeling of soft earth against his skin and the scent of the outdoors mingling with that of sweat and sex and Loki.

He snuggled against his pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor woke before dawn, still smiling, and got dressed in a rush. He gathered his bags before going to knock on Loki’s door.

No answer.

He waited for a second before entering.

Loki was still sleeping, soft and untroubled. Thor lounged against the doorframe for a moment, enjoying the sight. He hadn’t had a chance to see Loki like this since Vanaheim. It was this he craved, alongside his more base desires; he wanted to have access to Loki’s unguarded moments and the vulnerability that he hid from everyone around them.

He paused for a moment before laying his bags down carefully and closing the door as silently as he could. He pulled his shirt off as an afterthought and slipped under the sheets from the base of Loki’s bed. He tried not to touch too much, unwilling to let Loki wake up too soon, and eased his way between his brother’s legs, moving his under garment aside just enough to allow his cock to fall free.

Thor put his mouth to work on Loki’s flesh, enjoying the way it roused almost instantly while Loki remained asleep, gentle sighs the only sign that he felt anything. He felt Loki waking after a few moments, the way his body jerked and his legs began to clench around Thor’s head.

“Thor?” he heard, a puzzled Loki, still slightly lost in sleep.

He hummed in answer, gaining a groan in response before the sheet was pulled from around him, the cold air rushing in against his skin and letting him look up at Loki’s fond and confused expression.

No longer afraid of waking him, Thor bobbed his head faster, massaging Loki’s cock with his tongue and trying to make him come as soon as possible. He took each gasp to heart and gladly obeyed when Loki’s hand tangled in his hair and began to control his movements. He’d become better at this, he’d learned what Loki liked and how to give it to him. It wasn’t long before he tasted a familiar bitter tang and kept going, swirling his tongue until Loki was hissing in over-sensitive pleasure and batting his head away.

Thor swallowed the last of his spend and grinned up at his brother’s flushed face.

“Good morning,” he said, failing to keep the smugness from his voice.

“Is it now?”

“Are you ready to go?”

“What do you think?” Loki said, reclining back on his bed.

Thor sighed and pulled his shirt back on.

“I’ll get you some breakfast,” he said.

“Just because you’ve sucked me off – without asking me, I might add – doesn’t mean I’m going to do what you say.”

“Of course not, Loki.”

Thor was used to Loki’s turns of mood. He was becoming more used to spotting when they were a trick as well. But he had also learned not to question them. It was a fine line between ignoring and invalidating, but he liked to think he was able to tread it. And right now Loki was annoyed because Thor had managed to catch him out and had given him something freely, and that meant Loki felt there was debt between them.

In reality, Thor felt he owed Loki everything. After all, it had been Loki who had encouraged him into this. And he didn’t think he’d ever been happier. A few grumps from time to time were worth it.

Loki was fully dressed and composed by the time Thor came back with bread and cheese, his bag much smaller than Thor’s.

“Is that all you’re taking?” Thor asked through a full mouth.

“I assumed you had the tent and provisions.”

Thor hummed in agreement.

“Then this is all I’ll need. After all, I am going to be naked for a lot of this I’d imagine.”

Thor said nothing but smiled around his food. Loki seemed at least superficially interested, which considering his current contrary disposition meant he had in fact come around to Thor’s plan entirely. And probably more so, when he learned the extent of what Thor wanted to do over the next two days.

Loki seemed determined to take as long as possible to get ready, for all he was dressed. Thor paced and fussed around him, saddling horses and loading their bags equally onto them while Loki checked and rechecked everything he did.

“Ready?” he asked finally.

“Have you brought a fur with you?” Loki asked.

“What?”

“I am not sleeping on the ground without a fur.”

“There’s bedding with the tent.”

“No, Thor, I want a fur.”

Thor grumbled as he ran back through the palace to his own room, digging beneath his bed for one of the larger skins he kept there. Soft and warm, he hoped it would be to Loki’s liking. He could only hope that Loki was going to reward his diligence in some way.

“Acceptable?” he asked on his return, holding the rolled fur up for Loki’s inspection.

A hand through the coarse hair. “Yes. It will do, I suppose. Hurry up, Thor, we should get moving if we want to be anywhere suitable to pitch camp by the afternoon.”

Thor bit his tongue to swallow his accusation that it was Loki’s fault they were running late. They bid their parents goodbye before heading out of the city, Thor waving cheerily to anyone who greeted them along the way. For all he’d been annoyed at how Loki was trying to play with him, he found himself in high spirits. His plan had worked and now they had most of the next two days to spend together.

They rode in silence, out the gates of the main city, out through the smaller settlements outside and finally beyond, into the woods that surrounded the mountains. The pleasant scent of forest and the soft breezes swimming through the warm air were like nectar to Thor, glad to finally be out and free and with Loki and alone.

He glanced across to see if Loki was feeling the same way, but his face revealed nothing. Thor wished he could reach out and touch him, but he daren’t until they were far enough away.

Nothing was going to stop him talking though.

“I’m glad you decided to come with me,” he began. “It’ll be nice to spend some quality time together.”

“I know exactly why you wanted me alone, Thor. You don’t have to pretend to me.”

“Yes, but... But it’s not all about that. I love you. I want to be with you, all the time.”

“That’s not love, that’s obsession. It’ll pass.”

“Well, maybe. But when it does, I think the love will remain and I’ll still want to be with you a lot. I’m in this for the long term. You and me, remember? Together.”

Loki didn’t say anything.

“Don’t you think about it? The future?”

“What’s to think about? We don’t know what it will be.”

“But... But you said that you wanted to help me when I am king.”

“And so I do.”

“Yes, but... How do you imagine _this_ fitting in?”

“How do you mean?”

Thor waved a hand vaguely. Loki knew exactly what he meant.

“Well, what if one of us wants to get married?” he tried desperately.

“Then we’ll get married.”

“But what about the other? If I were to... to take a wife, would you still... Would you still want to?”

“Would I still creep along to your room in the middle of the night and fuck you while your lady slumbers beside you? Would I wait for you in my own bed, for you to escape her clutches and come to me instead? Would I surprise you in your sitting room or in the training yard or on the throne itself?”

Thor waited. “Well, would you?”

“Perhaps.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“What would you wish for me to do?”

“I would wish... I would wish for all of that, and more. I have been thinking, Loki, seriously, about what I want and about how I can go about getting it.”

“And what do you want?”

He took a deep breath.

“When I have to take a wife, for the realm will expect it of me, I would have you as well. I would have you both, and you have her and she you, the three of us together. And I want to know if... that might be a possibility for us. To bring in someone else, someone trustworthy to know the secret.”

Loki pulled on the reins of his horse, drawing to a stop. Thor glanced back at him nervously.

“We should camp here,” Loki said. “It’s secluded.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor stared at him as he dismounted and secured his horse to a nearby tree, the tie slack enough to let it graze on the soft shoots of grass surrounding them. Eventually he followed suit, unsure of what was happening.

“Pass me the fur,” Loki said quietly.

Thor held it out silently, watching as Loki walked a few paces to lay it out on the ground before returning to open his bag. He looked back up at Thor.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Lie down.”

“What?”

“Take off your clothes and lie down.”

Thor wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but apparently his body did, and by the time he was on his side observing as Loki carefully laid his garments one by one onto his horse’s back, his pale skin almost blinding in the sunlight, Thor’s cock was pointing towards the object of his affection.

He opened his arms to welcome Loki when he joined him on the fur, letting their naked forms align in a way they seldom had the chance. Too often they found themselves barely undressed, merely as much as was needed and no further. Thor’s hands were greedy, mapping over Loki’s form as though to learn him anew. For his part, Loki kept one hand closed around his usual vial of oil, his knuckles brushing over Thor’s back in a pale imitation of his fingertips.

“Do you want me?” he murmured against Thor’s lips.

“You know I do...”

“I want you to say it.”

Thor deepened the kiss, trying to say with his body what he couldn’t quite find the words for. But he knew that wouldn’t satisfy. He was playing for time, trying to be articulate and clear.

“I want you in every way. I want every inch of you and every beat of your heart and every breath in your lungs. I want to belong to you, I want... I want...”

Loki writhed against him, pushing him gently backwards until his back was against the soft fur, cushioning him from the ground. Loki straddled his chest, looking quizzically down at him.

“Will you obey me?” he asked. “These stolen days, will you do as I wish?”

“Yes. Anything. Take me, Loki, use me...”

“Later. Put your hand behind your head. Just one of them, and tilt up. There. Now...” he shuffled further up, his erection bobbing before Thor’s eyes. “Suck me.”

It was a horrible angle, but Thor obediently parted his lips and allowed Loki to use his mouth, not nearly as deeply as he would have liked. But Loki had taken hold of his other hand and was pouring oil over his fingers.

“You know what to do,” he said, pulling to place Thor’s hand between his legs.

Thor had learned this quickly. It had been necessary. Loki could not always find the time to do it himself before sneaking along to Thor’s room, and sometimes he simply liked Thor to take care of him. Still, Thor was not usually lying down with a cock in his mouth or one-handed when he did this, nor at this peculiar angle but he tried his best. Loki kept very still, his thighs straining around the width of Thor’s torso, sighing gently as Thor reached ever deeper, adding additional fingers when he could, concentrating on also keeping his tongue moving. Eventually Loki stood up and stared down at him for a moment before pouring oil from that height onto Thor’s waiting cock, letting it splash against his skin.

“I do hope you’re not attached to this fur, Thor,” he said mildly. “I intend to utterly ruin it by the time we go home.”

“Maybe I’ll keep it, ruined or not,” Thor said.

Loki straddled him again, lowering himself slowly and gently to take Thor into his body.

“Would you keep me, even if I were ruined?” he asked over Thor’s moan.

“Of course.”

Loki smirked at him, leaning forward to grasp Thor’s hands and planting them firmly on his waist.

“Don’t move,” he said. “Don’t move unless I tell you to.”

Thor could only hold on to Loki as he began swivelling his hips slowly, making up for a lot of hurried trysts and frantic fucking by truly enjoying himself and the time they could spend together.

It was almost hypnotic, the motion and the sinuous curving of Loki’s flesh, the dappled sunlight falling on his skin and his hair, the slightly deepened breathing. Thor felt like he could stay like this forever, just watching Loki move and feeling the clenching of his muscles and feeling the steady pulse of precum against his stomach.

“I love you,” he said.

The words seemed to spring so easily to his lips these days, whether murmured against Loki’s hair or gasped into the night or whispered fervently over and over again into Loki’s ear.

Loki shushed him as he always did. It was beginning to worry Thor a little. That his affection was voiced so frequently and Loki’s almost never. Then again, Loki used words as his weapon. It was possible he felt overuse of the phrase might dull its shine. Thor considered it sharpened by each and every utterance.

His grip tightened, feeling the points of Loki’s hipbones, trying to make him speed up slightly by moving him, but Loki just stopped completely.

“I said don’t move.”

“I wasn’t!”

“You were.”

“I was merely... encouraging you.”

“Well, don’t. And if you must, then do it vocally. Tell me how it feels and maybe I’ll decide to have mercy.”

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly. He could play this game.

“It feels right. It feels as though we are right together. Like... like our hearts are connected by a chain and so we must be together, always.”

“I didn’t ask for pretty words,” Loki said, rocking gently and without force. “I asked you to tell me how it feels.”

“I told you.”

“Alright then, if you’re sure. It must be my turn.”

He removed Thor’s hands from his skin, ignoring his noise of complaint, and placed them on the fur.

“I don’t think I can trust you right now,” he said by way of explanation. “I asked you to be still and you disobeyed me. Now, be quiet and let me speak.”

Thor flexed his fingers in the fur by his sides. He’d promised to give Loki his way, but that was a while ago now and he positively itched to touch and taste.

Loki looked down at him and ran a hand thoughtfully down his chest.

“I feel like I’m going to break every time you take me. Not because you’re overly endowed, don’t let that thought enter your head. It’s just that there’s so much between us. It fills me up and I feel like I’m going to overflow with it. There’s no more room in me and for just a second I fear that this time, this time will be too much. But it isn’t.” He seemed to consider his position for a moment. “Of course, your cock fills me up too. I love the way it feels, so thick within me. The way I know when you’re going to come because it twitches just so. I love the way it’s warm, warmer than my flesh and how I can feel it through your clothes sometimes and how quickly it... rises to the occasion. As it were.”

He’d begun to speed up, his motion a continuous wave, and it was all Thor could do to keep his hands still.

“Please,” he tried.

“Talk,” Loki demanded. “Properly.”

Thor groaned. “You feel like you were built for me. Like your flesh and mine were supposed to come together like this. I love the way you tighten up around me and the feeling of your come on my skin. I love sucking you down. I love it when you cling to me afterwards as though you’re afraid I’m going to float away.”

Loki leant down and cut him off with a kiss.

“Touch me.”

Thor’s hands flew to hold Loki in place, allowing him to thrust upwards, before he rolled them both and had Loki sprawled in the dirt just to the side of the fur. His hands were free to move now, over Loki’s chest, his face, his neck, his cock, which twitched and jumped at the contact.

“Do you like coming inside me, Thor?” Loki asked, his voice being jolted by Thor’s movements.

“Yes.”

“Then do it. Don’t hold back.”

Thor didn’t. His voice echoed back to him as he cried out, Loki’s higher cries cutting through like the screeches of a great bird of prey. The horses started slightly at the commotion. Thor held himself up, his hair falling across his face and waited for permission to fall on his brother and kiss him fully. Such permission was allowed for only a moment before Loki rolled them back onto the fur and frowned at him.

“You got dead leaves in my hair,” he grumbled, pulling at the offending foliage.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, chasing his words with more kisses. “I forgot myself in my passion.”

Loki hummed slightly before settling himself on Thor’s chest.


	4. Chapter 4

They lay together for a while, fingers tracing each other’s muscles. Then Thor remembered.

“You never answered me,” he said. “My plan to reveal our relationship to my future wife.”

“You’re right. I didn’t.”

A pause. A long pause.

“Well?”

Loki huffed and turned his face towards Thor.

“I think it a fine plan.”

Thor beamed.

“But it needs adjusting,” Loki continued, rolling over until they both faced the sky. “I had already begun to consider and narrow down your list of potential brides according to intelligence, temperament, age, wit...”

“Beauty?”

“Very low on my list of concerns.”

“You don’t want any competition for my desire.”

“No, Thor, that is not why. It is because when you are as old as father, it will not matter if your bride was the most beautiful young maid imaginable if you cannot stand to have a conversation with her.”

Thor had to admit that he had a point.

“So. Who have you picked out for me?”

“Well, now I have a different viewpoint to consider. You not only want a loving companion to be with you all your life and bear your children, you also want a woman to come into our arrangement and therefore she must be willing to bend the rules of tradition almost to breaking point. And, of course, when I factor in that you wish me to desire her also, that moves wit further up the scale...”

“You think I cannot appreciate wit? I appreciate yours...”

“Of course you can. I am merely saying, the ideal wife for you would have to have an even temperament and good sense. For me, a certain amount of bite is required.”

Thor considered this before twisting his head around to nibble at Loki’s ear, gaining a yelp.

“Very funny, Thor.”

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“My conclusion is that we need to investigate further. Find out what we can about the eligible ladies of the realms. Find one we like, then move in and claim her.”

“What is this talk of ‘claiming’? Don’t talk like that about the future mother of our children. People can’t be ‘claimed’.”

“I claimed you.”

Thor’s mind instantly snapped back to his original plan for their time together. He ran his fingers across Loki’s collarbone.

“You haven’t claimed me fully yet. We still haven’t tried things the other way around.”

Loki laughed. “You think that just because I haven’t been inside you that you are not mine?”

“No. I know I am. I almost hate it, but there’s nothing I can do about that.”

“You hate it? Why?”

“Because. I fear that I will never again be as happy as I am right now.”

Loki seemed to consider this for a while before he rolled off Thor completely.

“You should put up the tent before it grows cold,” he said.

“Will you help me?”

“No. I intend to lie right here and watch.”

Thor grumbled slightly and moved towards his abandoned clothes.

“I didn’t say you could get dressed,” Loki said, absentmindedly combing yet more bits of vegetation from his hair.

Thor’s angry look wasn’t even seen, and he set about getting the tent out, shaking out years of disuse. It seemed to be an old surplus from a former military campaign, but it would suffice. They wouldn’t be able to stand up in it fully, but he didn’t imagine they’d have to, really.

It would have been easier with a little help, but he certainly wasn’t going to ask again. Loki’s gaze was on him like a lash, a constant presence. He found himself bending just a little further than was strictly necessary, enjoying the occasional sound of Loki sharply inhaling in appreciation.

Eventually he successfully had the canvas pegged out, the inner bedding laid down, the pack containing their provisions safely tucked inside, and he turned to Loki to extract at least some actual approval.

“What do you think?” he tried.

Loki looked him up and down, as though appraising him.

“I think I’ll fuck you tomorrow morning,” he said. “I’m too tired tonight. I just want to eat and sleep.”

Thor stared at him as he sat up.

“Do close your mouth, Thor. And bring me out a blanket. It’s starting to get chilly.”

“You know, we could always put some clothes on...”

“No, we won’t be doing that.”

Thor wasn’t sure that he liked being ordered around like this, but he dutifully dragged the pack of food out and wrapped a blanket around each of their shoulders, thick dull imitations of their usual cloaks.

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly. Almost as though he didn’t want Thor to hear.

“Would you like a fire?”

“No. It would distract me from the stars when they come out. Besides, you’re warm enough.”

He moved into Thor’s lap, only his blanket separating their skin, and demanded that Thor feed him as he had back on Vanaheim when he had refused to be released from his bonds.

“You have full use of your hands tonight,” Thor pointed out.

“Yes, but it brings back good memories.”

It was awkward, having to reach around Loki’s frame, but Thor somehow managed to feed them both. Afterwards he engulfed Loki in his own blanket as well and gently swayed, nuzzling at his hair as the night began to close in around them.

“I’ve let you have your own way a lot today,” he murmured thoughtfully. “You’re going to get spoiled.”

“Ah, but I have to let you have yours when we’re at home. Besides, I’m just paying you back.”

“For what?”

“For the future.”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, when you’re king, you’ll be able to make me do whatever you want. I’m just getting my fair share early.”

Thor stopped swaying. “Do you really think I would do that to you?”

Loki took some time to reply. “I think that if you were to become king tomorrow you would have all of Asgard at your beck and call, satisfying your every whim. And as you would have me with you constantly, as you have stated, there I would have to be.”

“I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t order you anywhere you did not wish to be. You know that.”

“And perhaps, in time, I shall come to believe what I apparently know.”

Thor definitely disliked this, the way Loki’s voice was heavy and... old somehow. He seemed so distant and strange tonight, as though he had already cast off their youth and was looking back on this time with fond but sad eyes.

Thor tightened his embrace, trying to remain grounded.

“Grant me one thing, Loki,” he asked quietly. “Just one thing, tonight. Promise that you will try not to think so badly of me, that I would make you so unhappy. Or at least promise to speak to me of your concerns.”

“I never said I would be unhappy.”

“But you would be. I know you; you cannot bear to be caged or restrained.”

“Oh, I don’t know, sometimes I take to restraints very well.”

“Please.”

Loki sighed and leant back against him.

“Alright,” he said. “The next time I have ‘concerns’ I shall speak to you outright. But you must not be angry with me. Also I would remind you that you promised to obey me while we are away and I’m afraid I must hold you to that. But I will make it worth your while.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

They sat together like that for some time before Thor realised Loki was asleep. He carefully laid him down on the fur and tidied away the evidence of their meal before picking up the whole bundle, Loki, blanket, fur and all and carrying him into the tent.

He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his brother for the first time in months.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor was disappointed to find Loki had got up before him the next morning. He shivered in the cool air and drew his blanket back around him before crawling outside. The tent steamed slightly as the sun burned off the dew that had fallen during the night. There was no sign of Loki, but the horses were still eating from nose bags, so he couldn’t be too far away. Thor dragged the fur outside, already becoming matted with oil and seed, and settled down to wait.

He watched a group of birds, adults and juveniles who still begged their parents for food. In his silence he became accustomed to the sounds of the forest, the whispering of leaves in the breeze, the distant murmur of a stream, the gentle buzz of sleepy insects. It lulled him and he lay down, letting the noises wash over him. He must have dozed because one minute he was enjoying the chatter of the birds and the next he felt cool skin brushing his.

Loki had crawled into his blanket with him, his hair damp and combed back from his face.

“I wanted to wake you,” Thor said, voice thick with sleep.

“I went to the stream to wash. It’s not far from here.”

“Are you cold?”

“Not really. The sun will soon heat us through.”

Thor got up to bring breakfast, slightly stale bread and sliced meat, with the berries to follow. He found himself fascinated by the way the juice stained Loki’s mouth and fingers. He ran a thumb across Loki’s lower lip to smudge it.

“Have you made me look pretty?”

“Not yet.”

He began to deliberately crush his own fruit more than was necessary, getting his fingers sticky with it, and set about painting random patterns on Loki’s chest. Swirls and spirals and dots in beautiful deep red. He wiped the rest from his hand on Loki’s abdomen, leaving a large dark smear. Like a wound almost. He couldn’t not notice the evidence of arousal a little lower down and his eyes flicked from it back to Loki’s face questioningly.

“Yes,” Loki said, as though reading his thoughts. “I will take you now.”

Thor leant in to kiss him, tasting the sharp juice from his lips until Loki pushed at his shoulders, gently but firmly lowering him against the fur. The blanket was discarded a few feet away and Thor found himself shivering against being so exposed.

Loki had brought a larger vial than normal. Evidently he had expected a request like this from Thor and was prepared.

It was a strange feeling, the slosh of oil in an unfamiliar place, and Loki’s fingers moving through it, tracing around his hole and pressing carefully on the outside of it but not yet pushing inside. He was watching Thor critically, waiting for some kind of reaction. He got it when he slipped one finger in. It didn’t hurt as such, but it was like nothing Thor had felt before, not even when Loki had breached him with the same finger on Vanaheim. It was smoother now. His breathing shuddered slightly and Loki smiled.

There was so much oil that he couldn’t tell how many fingers Loki was working into him. He just knew that he was never going to become accustomed to this, the stretch and sting of it. Loki was gently pushing his fingers apart inside, showing far more care than Thor had ever given him. The guilt at this thought was quickly banished when Loki twisted his hand, finding that spot of flesh that had convinced Thor that this was a good idea in the first place.

Loki’s smile widened at his cry.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, brother?”

“Yes. It’s strange but it... It is intoxicating.”

“Hmm. Are you ready to spread your legs for me, do you think?”

The steady motions of his hand had not ceased but they were shorter now and Thor found himself writhing as he tried to force those fingers back to the place he craved them to be.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, I’m ready. Please, Loki.”

“Are you all stretched out?”

“Yes.”

He wasn’t expecting oil to be poured onto his chest, or for Loki to use his free hand to massage it in slightly.

He definitely wasn’t expecting Loki to remove his fingers and move up his body, away from his entrance.

“What are you doing?”

“I need to get my cock nice and slick for you. I’ve just thought of a more fun way of accomplishing that task.”

He took hold of Thor’s hands as he had the day before and settled them on either side of Thor’s own chest.

“Push,” he said. “Push your breasts together for me. I want to fuck them.”

Thor wanted to say that he didn’t have breasts. His muscles were not meant to form some convenient channel for Loki to use, that he did not wish this and Loki should finish what he had started. He felt empty between his legs and the realisation of that made him blush as Loki pushed at his hands, making a crevice in his flesh, and slid his cock along Thor’s sternum.

“Oh,” Loki moaned above him. “Oh, yes, stay just there. That’s perfect.”

Thor could do nothing but watch Loki’s face growing slack with pleasure and feel the slide of a cock against his chest. It was difficult to keep pressing like this, and his efforts accidently made the passage smaller, Loki moaning ever more above him.

“I could come on your face like this,” he heard Loki saying. “Leave you here unfulfilled and unsatisfied, having taken my pleasure from your tits alone. But I won’t. That would be cruel when you have worked so hard to get to this point.”

Thor wasn’t sure what he was talking about and merely nodded his desperation.

“Do you want it, Thor?” Loki asked, punctuating the end of his sentences with long thrusts against Thor’s chest. “Do you want my cock in you? Do you want to know how it feels to have someone come inside you?”

Thor squirmed. It was unbecoming to be like this. He was lying with a man’s cock between his pecs and a dull ache between his legs and it was all he could do to stop himself from moaning out and begging for Loki to hurry up and take him already.

“Do you think I’m slick enough?”

“Yes,” he managed to bite out. “Yes, yes, you are, I can take it, please. Please fuck me.”

Loki’s hips stuttered to a halt. “Then I will.”

The oil on Thor’s chest grew cold as Loki withdrew, pushing his legs apart and settling between them. Thor watched his own chest rising and falling in nervous anticipation. He felt the dull prod of the head of Loki’s cock against his entrance and braced himself, the first slide having always been the most difficult in his experience from the opposite position.

He felt it, the push past the first resistance of muscle, the way his body jerked at the intrusion, a cry escaping his lips. Loki was watching his face carefully, his own a mask of hunger, eyes glittering. Thor felt as though he was about to be devoured. He could scarcely believe that his body had yielded, that he had taken it. His muscles clenched and twitched and Loki groaned in appreciation.

“You are even tighter than I had imagined. Norns, Thor, I wish you could fuck yourself and feel this. It is incredible, I feel as though your body is trying to suck me in and pull me deeper. Oh, it is wonderful.”

With that he began to withdraw, Thor desperately drawing in air through his nose, trying to hide the undignified noises threatening to spill out of his throat. A brief feeling of emptiness and then the push, push, push of Loki filling him again.

“You clenched back up a little while I was busy with your breasts. I’m going to have to stretch you out again.”

Thor muttered nonsense under his breath as Loki changed his angle and began to move more fluidly, the patterned stains on his chest shifting like snakes before Thor’s eyes. He felt his body give way, the motion becoming easier.

“That’s it, Thor, relax. Relax and enjoy it. You’re so beautiful, you’re taking it so well. I would have you like this all day if I could.”

Thor imagined it, spending all day with Loki’s cock buried within him. Even if they climaxed, Loki could stay within him, gently rocking until he grew hard again. Thor wondered how many times they could spill over the coming hours. He felt as though he could hold out for quite some time.

At least he thought that, until Loki brushed against the point that made him see stars. He yelped at it and heard Loki’s dark laughter above him. Before he knew what was happening, Loki was slamming against that spot, repeatedly and unrelentingly, Thor babbling and screaming beneath him.

“Touch yourself.” The order permeated his mind and he dutifully reached down to wrap a hand around his cock where it stood out from his flesh.

His strokes had no rhythm but he felt he didn’t need much before he could feel the first pulses of his orgasm. He almost didn’t want to finish, but Loki had told him to, so he worked himself in tandem with Loki’s movements, almost whimpering when he came and felt his inner muscles clamp down on Loki who was still hard within him. He was already sensitive and Loki slowed right down, enjoying the ripples around his cock.

“Are you... close?” Thor asked.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No... S’just... Hurry.”

Loki gripped his hips firmly and increased his force but not his speed.

“Sit up for me,” he said. “Come on, sit up.”

Thor found himself awkwardly upright, his thighs wrapped around Loki’s hips, holding himself on his fingertips and face to face with his brother. Loki’s pale face was marked with a warm flush just over his cheeks, his lips parted and panting.

“Look, Thor,” he said. “Look down.”

Thor moaned when he peered down between them and saw the slide of Loki’s cock in and out of his body. He felt almost separate from the scene, as though that couldn’t possibly be his flesh.

Loki gripped his shoulders for leverage and pounded into Thor for several quick thrusts, crying out with each one before he stilled and Thor felt hot fluid pulsing into his already aching body. He barely noticed Loki kissing and sucking at his neck. He let himself be pushed back onto the fur, let Loki wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him fully. He still felt as though his body were not his own, but instead a different being to whom he was connected. Like he was Mjolnir almost.

The ache brought him back though, and he began to kiss Loki in return, feeling the sigh of relief against his skin.

“Did I hurt you?” Loki asked quietly.

“No, I am merely... I think I will need some time to recover from that.”

“You did well, brother. You did so well. I love you.”

Thor felt those words burrow into his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki seemed content to lie next to him for a while, watching clouds pass overhead and entwining his body around Thor’s. The sun beamed down on them, and Thor was concerned that Loki would be burned and insisted that they move into the shade.

“We should go and wash, if we’re moving anyway,” Loki suggested, dragging Thor to his feet and setting off.

Thor paused to get his soap from his back and ran to catch his brother. A strange part of him wanted to let Loki walk far off into the forest, that he might track him like a wild beast and eventually hunt him down and carry him back to their camp. It was a strange thought, this desire to pursue Loki through the woods. He felt as though it was somehow a reflection of the way he had to chase the thread of Loki’s thoughts and follow trails of logic in his speech. As it was, he merely caught up and wrapped his arm familiarly around Loki’s waist, letting himself be steered to their destination.

The water was cool and clean and felt wonderful against his skin as he rinsed the sweat and oil away. Loki had led him to a pool where he could stand and sat on a rock watching as he scrubbed his body clean, dunking his head to feel the cold, drinking down gulps of fresh water once the suds of his soap had drifted off downstream.

“Won’t you join me?”

Loki looked down at him. “I already washed this morning.”

“Yes, but we’ve been active since then.”

“True. You’ll have to help me though.”

He slipped into the water, the remains of the berry stains not washed away by sweat already starting to lift. Thor paddled over to him, soap in hand and set about getting him clean. He almost dunked Loki’s head under the water like when they were children, but thought better of it. It was more pleasing to manhandle his brother’s flesh, moving him here and there to gain access to every inch of him.

They were used to the coolness of the water by the time they finished kissing.

“I’ve been thinking about your idea,” Loki said, lounging half out of the water.

“Which idea? My idea to finally get you alone so we could have some time together? My idea to take time out from our gruelling schedules for relaxation in the outdoors?”

“No, your idea to choose a wife based on compatibility to our current situation. And while I agree it is a good plan and a shrewd way of looking at the world, I’m beginning to think it needs more refining.”

“How? I think it stands well on its own,” Thor said, moving to join him.

The rocks were pleasantly warm from their time in the sun and he pulled himself completely out of the pool to lie back and let the heat of the day dry his skin.

“I merely mean we need to factor in some space for manoeuvres or less expected events.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... we must consider what would happen if your wife decided she preferred only one of us.”

“Ah, you think she would love you and not me.”

“What if she did? What if it were only my children she bore?”

“Then I suppose I... We would raise your child as mine. As heir.”

“Hmm. And what if she were not willing to participate at all?”

Thor frowned. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Then let me paint you a picture. Imagine that there was a highborn lady, perhaps the second or third daughter of a great household, secure in the knowledge that she would have a fine match but nothing to what would be negotiated for her sister. Consider that she would almost certainly be willing to enter into a marriage with you, after all, you will be Lord of Asgard. Claim it’s love, great ballads would be told of your romance, everyone retires happy. But imagine, brother, that in fact she does not wish to consummate the marriage more than is officially necessary.”

Thor sat up in confusion. “Why not? I have become better as a lover, I’m sure I would be able to satisfy her, and you would be as well.”

“It would not be an insult to our prowess. I’m trying to suggest that her affections, or rather her disposition might lie elsewhere.”

“Speak clearly, Loki. You know I am not quick to uncover the meaning behind your euphemisms.”

“What if your wife preferred women, Thor? That is what I am trying to say.”

“Well... there is no shame in that. Lots of people do.”

“Yes, but what if she had no desire for you at all? What if she married you exclusively for power and status?”

Thor shifted uncomfortably. “I would hope that I have more to recommend me than the blood in my veins.”

“Of course. But would you consider it? A companion, a friend, mother to an heir, but born of duty rather than desire? Would it satisfy you? To have a wife who might love you in her way, but who disliked being in your bed?”

“I... I am not sure. But I would have you, wouldn’t I? I would be satisfied in my primal urges.”

“And what would you do if she asked permission to bring another to her bedchamber?”

“I would ask to watch.”

Loki splashed a handful of water up on to him.

“I am serious, Thor.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you know of such a lady? A woman whose ambition would make her turn a blind eye to incest and whose judgement you trust to give her such power?”

“No. But I hear rumours. I’m sure there must be someone among the assembled ranks who would gladly keep a secret and welcome the chance to be excused the attentions of some lord and allowed to rise to the level of Queen of Asgard while being able to seek her pleasure as she would.”

“Perhaps two of them.”

“Hmm?”

“Imagine this, Loki. Two such women exist. Both find the touch of men distasteful, or at least prefer the attention of women. Both sharp, kind, strong. What if I were to marry one and you the other?”

Loki pulled himself fully out of the water and crawled towards Thor, dripping as he moved.

“You suggest that we find a lady and her lover and allow them to make use of one another? That I swap places with your wife and send her to mine each night?”

“Yes. I think it would work.”

“Then we seek something very specific.”

“Yes. Do you think it possible?”

“I think it not impossible.”

Thor pulled Loki down on top of him, feeling his wet skin against his own.

“That is not the same thing, Loki.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So,” Loki said after some time of listening to the bubbling of the stream. “How would you like to spend the rest of our time together?”

“I’ve done what I wanted. I’ve told you of my plan and had your insight and set you after it.”

“Set me loose. Like I’m your dog.”

Thor shifted uncomfortably. “No, not like that.”

“Be still. I’d like to be your attack dog. Your tame sorcerer. People would fear the mighty warrior Thor and his biting brother everywhere we went.”

“I thought you said I had to be beloved by all?”

“Fear and love are not mutually exclusive.”

Thor considered this. Certainly it was true. After all, he loved his parents and yet he feared their wrath and judgement. There were even times when he was afraid of Loki, and he loved him best of everything.

“It is my turn to press you for an answer, Thor. What should we do?”

“I have also had the pleasure of being taken by you. That was my other main goal.”

Loki ran his fingers up and down Thor’s arm.

“And was once enough for you?” he asked quietly. “Did you like it?”

“I did like it.”

“Then will you... will you ride me this evening, as I have ridden you so many times?”

He seemed almost shy to request it. A rare moment when Loki’s harsh uncaring attitude slipped and Thor could see the insecurity and vulnerability within and had no doubts of his sincerity at all.

Part of him wondered if Loki would notice how he longed to see this side of him, and how he could not bear to deny Loki anything when he was like this. He hoped not, in case Loki learned to imitate it and began to bring it out more often, falsely.

Another part of him feared that had already happened.

“Of course,” he said, pushing those treacherous thoughts away.

Loki kissed his cheek softly.

Thor found his heart aching at the action. So much of their childhood had been spent in mostly good-natured competition. Mother and Father always tried to discourage them from their fighting, reminding them that they had different skills and different aptitudes and that they shouldn’t try to score points against one another, but their child-selves had determinedly continued in their ways. It was playful, for the most part, but Thor remembered a few days of arguments and tears and not talking to one another...

“I can feel you thinking, Thor.”

“Hm. Just considering how much time we wasted. Before Vanaheim.”

“Before we fucked?”

“No. Before we realised that... that we were two halves.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Surely you’re at least two thirds of the equation.”

Loki squealed as Thor wrestled him over, tickling him mercilessly. It was as Loki caught his breath, having convinced Thor that he yielded that they heard a crunch of something moving in the woods.

They froze and shared a panicked look. It could be an animal of some sort, but that could also easily have been footsteps. Perhaps they were not as secluded as they had thought. Perhaps they had been seen.

Thor frowned and stood, motioning Loki to remain still. He crept almost silently towards the trees, suddenly aware of his nudity. He’d almost forgotten it. Now it made him feel vulnerable, almost as vulnerable as realising he had left Mjolnir behind back at their camp did. His right hand flexed, itching to summon her, but wary of bringing attention to himself.

He advanced, picking up the sound of breathing behind a particularly thick trunk, and lunged.

A squirming screaming ball of rage met his hands, tiny nails digging into his arms and small feet ineffectually kicking at his stomach.

“It’s a child!” he yelled. “It’s just a child.”

Loki appeared beside him, a false pair of breeches shimmering into existence around his skin. Thor briefly noted that it seemed unfair that Loki would cover his own nakedness and not his, but he was distracted by teeth sinking into his arm. He growled and held the boy at arm’s length, ignoring the continued attempts to scratch him and indecipherable yelling.

“It’s rude to spy on people,” Loki said mildly. “Didn’t you know that?”

“Let go of me!” the child shot back.

“In time. What’s your name, boy?”

“Not telling.”

“Very well, do you know who we are?”

He stopped struggling and regarded them carefully.

“No,” he said eventually.

Thor practically sagged in relief. A child wouldn’t expect to see the princes out here, alone. He wouldn’t recognise two faces he could only have glimpsed at a great distance during official events.

“Alright,” Thor said. “If I let go of you, will you promise to leave here and not tell anyone that you saw people by the stream?”

“What’ll happen if I do tell?”

“Terrible, awful things,” Loki said.

The boy’s eyes widened and Thor glanced across to see Loki allowing a snake to twine through his fingers. An illusion, he knew, but he hadn’t seen Loki perform this many tricks for a long time. The last time he’d seen the snake, it had been an amateurish effort, too green and with overly-even scales. This version looked almost real.

The boy struggled again. “I shan’t tell. I swear. I saw nothing.”

Thor placed him carefully down and frowned at Loki’s gleeful laughter as the child ran away.

“That was cruel. He was just a boy.”

“All children need to learn to respect their elders and to fear strangers. I was teaching him a lesson.”

“With snakes and threats?”

Loki held the hand holding the serpent out to him and Thor passed a finger through its head, causing it to dissipate.

“A good illusion though, no?”

“Indeed. Much improved since I saw it last.”

“You’d almost believe these trousers are real too, wouldn’t you?”

Thor took his hint and ran a hand up his brother’s leg, feeling the faint tingle of vanishing seidr against his skin, until Loki once again stood naked before him.

“Come,” Loki said. “We should eat something. We skipped lunch.”

Thor followed him for several steps before he spoke up.

“Does it not trouble you? That even out here, out in the wilderness, we are not alone? We are still found?”

“Should it?”

Thor sighed. “Don’t you want some time to be unseen?”

Loki did nothing but laugh in response and Thor felt deeply troubled.

“Do you mock me?” he asked.

“Only a little.”

“Why?”

“It’s just that I have spent most of my life ‘unseen’. I know exactly how it feels. Haven’t I already told you this? That while you are around, no one pays me any attention.”

Thor reached out and caught his wrist and Loki started at his expression, all furrowed brows and thin lips.

“Oh, Thor. Fear not. It suits me well for now. Besides, I have something better than them. After all, you see me. Sometimes you see only me. It is a fair bargain.”

He led Thor by the hand back to their camp, as Thor’s mind overflowed with concern. What did this mean, that Loki was never seen? Everyone knew him. He was not invisible. Did Loki truly believe that he was?

It was like a chasm suddenly coming into view in front of him on a familiar path.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor spoke little as Loki fed him and stroked his sides and generally cosseted him. Eventually he was confronted by the pouting face of his little brother as he slid into his lap.

“Stop being so melancholy, Thor. It is not so bad out here.”

“You are unhappy. You said, you are unhappy often. And that pains me. You know I would do almost anything if it would please you.”

“Yes, I know. And you make me happy. It is not your fault, Thor. It is nothing you have done, so let it be.”

Thor would not allow himself to be calmed by Loki’s insistent kissing.

“Tell me how I can fix it,” he tried.

Loki sighed. “You can’t. It is not your fault. Believe me.”

“But tell me how I could make others change their behaviour.”

“I don’t wish you to. I don’t want it said that I need my brother to fight my battles. Besides... one day, thanks to you, I shall have power over all of them. So it is really only fair that they have their fun now.”

A shiver ran up Thor’s spine.

“What will you do to them?” he asked breathlessly.

Loki’s face fell into a perfectly innocent expression. “Nothing at all. But they will always fear my retribution.”

Thor didn’t find this difficult to believe and that surprised him. He almost wanted Loki to be planning great deeds so that he might discourage them, but threats and the gentle underlying shift of potential revenge seemed far more his style.

It still discomfited him though, and he hoped that as the years went by he could convince Loki to mellow and to give up his grudges. For now though, he allowed his hands to slide to Loki’s waist and hover there in silent challenge.

Loki linked their fingers together.

“The second time is often better, from what I’ve heard,” he offered.

“Was yours?”

“Certainly... Though to be honest, I can’t even remember his name.”

Thor pushed him onto his back.

“Was it the same man? Your first and second?”

“No. My first... was not good. And that put me off rather for a while. But I spent some time alone, learning my body and... well, I learned what he had done wrong.”

Thor had come to terms with the fact that Loki had had more male lovers than him. Overall he thought they had approximately the same number of partners, but Loki had more experience of men. At first the jealousy had burned him, but Loki had spoken sternly to him, pointing out what a boon it was for Thor to be with someone who knew what he was doing.

He rolled off Loki and took a moment to stroke his half hard cock, before he went to retrieve his own oil supply. He placed it into Loki’s hand and looked at him expectantly.

“Lie down then. On your stomach.”

“I thought you wanted me to ride you?”

“I do, but I intend to prepare you properly first.”

Thor lay down, resting his head on his arms, ignoring the way their fur smelled of them both mixed with the thick cloying scent of stale oil. Loki moved his thighs apart, running his hands firmly up Thor’s hamstrings. The oil was not forthcoming and Thor almost turned his head around to see what was taking so long when Loki spread his cheeks with both hands and he felt the definite drag of Loki’s tongue against his hole, again and again.

He yelped and clawed at the fur. What was this? What was Loki doing? And why... why did he like it?

Loki’s hums of appreciation caused ripples of pleasure to shudder through him. Thor whined against his forearm as Loki switched from slow licks to soft sucking kisses and then to more pointed prodding. He felt as though his entire worldview was being rewritten as Loki managed to force his tongue inside. Shame bubbled up inside him when he realised he was pushing back, encouraging more attention, and again as he felt the smack of Loki bringing a hand down upon his rump.

He moaned slightly when Loki withdrew, even as his tongue was rapidly replaced by a finger and oil was poured around his entrance.

“I rather like you from this angle,” Loki said, his voice dropped to that lower timbre that spilled from his lips in these situations. “You truly are a fine specimen, brother.”

Two fingers now.

“If I weren’t so determined to see you work for your own pleasure upon my cock I would take you right now,” Loki continued, ending his sentence with a sharp nip of teeth to the place where Thor’s buttock met his thigh.

Thor moaned and keened his way through Loki scissoring his fingers and carefully pouring oil directly into him so that it squelched out of him with each movement. The wet slap of Loki’s palm against his thigh told him it was time to move and he scrambled to his knees, trying to ignore the dampness between his legs. Loki took his place on the fur, on his back, and quirked an eyebrow.

The stretch of sinking down on his brother’s cock made Thor’s mouth fall open. He had done this only this morning, but it was different this way to having Loki driving into him. He had control of this, Loki was almost powerless here. The thought flickered through his mind that perhaps that was why Loki favoured this position. He quickly dismissed it. This was about pleasure, not domination.

Whines and moans filled the air around them as he began to move, slowly and gently up and down. He tried to remember where the spot within him was and to angle himself to hit it. Loki’s amusement was plain on his face as he watched Thor try to master something unfamiliar. His hands occasionally ran lightly up Thor’s legs, more a reminder than anything else.

“Help me,” Thor said. “Please, I can’t.”

“You can, and you will. Keep trying. It really is quite a sight, watching you. I don’t want you hurrying things along.”

Thor whined and began to move intensely, rocking his hips back and forth. He would have enjoyed Loki’s moans had he not been preoccupied. He wanted it, needed it, he was going to win this.

He practically sobbed when he successfully managed to find the right angle. He forced himself to move up and down, rubbing the head of Loki’s cock over that point again and again. It felt like lightning, sparks of pleasure pouring through his body, yelping out his cries.

“One day, Thor,” Loki was saying between groans. “One day I’ll train you to come without a single touch to your cock. It can be done, with a little education. And I’ll enjoy seeing you squirm and beg for me, how desperate you’ll be for my touch. I want you to be addicted to me.”

“Who’s obsessed now?” Thor managed.

He almost felt the growl as Loki slammed up into him violently. It was sudden and harsh and _glorious_.

“More...” Thor panted. “Please, there, more...”

Loki started moving in counterpoint to him, meeting his body with a dull slap on each of his down strokes. The motion was rougher like this, rougher and better. The faintest touch of Loki’s fingers on his cock made it twitch in eagerness.

“Do you want it?” Loki asked. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes. Fuck, Loki, do it.”

The tugs weren’t quite in time with their movements but that didn’t matter, nothing else mattered apart from the continued joining of their flesh and the fact that he was so close now and...

He felt the pulse of Loki’s come within him, hot and sudden. A few strokes later, he came in Loki’s hand, his spend splattering against his stomach and Loki moaned to feel the clenching of his channel around his softening cock.

Thor didn’t even try to stop himself falling forward into his little brother’s embrace. He didn’t even register that Loki was talking to him for several moments.

“Hmm?”

“I said, is that your doing? The rain?”

“What rain?”

Loki pulled gently on his hair to raise his head until he took in the heavy rain falling steadily around them, everywhere except on them.

“It must be, I suppose. This... doesn’t normally happen,” Thor said.

“Well, if you could remove our personal bubble that would be nice. I’m rather overheated. A little passion-inspired downpour could be just the thing.”

It was difficult to alter something he wasn’t sure how he’d done, but somehow Thor managed to will the shield surrounding them to yield and allow the water to fall upon them. Loki pushed him away and sat up, throwing his head back and letting it wash over him. His eyelashes clung together and tiny splashes danced on his parted lips. Thor watched for as long as he could bear to before seizing him into a crushing kiss, his hands sliding through wet hair and skittering across skin.

They sat with their foreheads together, water pouring over them, listening to their own breathing and the sound of drops hitting leaves and parched ground.

“You’ll cause a flood at this rate,” Loki murmured.

“It’s hardly my fault. You made me do this.”

“I made you come so hard you lost control and flooded the realm? My, won’t Father be pleased with that excuse?”

It took everything Thor had to resist the urge to push him into the mud.


	9. Epilogue

Loki finally agreed to let him make use of his clothes, but only the worn ones as a makeshift towel when they finally crawled, dripping, into the tent.

“We should go home tomorrow morning,” Loki said quietly, only just over the sound of the now gentle rain.

“Why? We could stay another day if we wished.”

“After a sudden rainstorm like this? It would be unlike me not to retreat to the safety of buildings. They would think something was wrong.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I liked it. It’s not every day I manage to make you lose control like that. May all of Asgard beware, for I intend to do it a lot.”

“I will have to learn to rule myself better.”

“That’s a good idea. Before you’re charged with running the kingdom.”

That sentence kept Thor up most of the night. Was this advice? Was this Loki’s idea of talking to him about genuine concerns, or merely trying to get a rise out of him? And what did he mean, that Thor ought to take rule over himself?

Loki threw an arm around him, stilling his rushing thoughts. He could always ask at a later time.

He woke up to Loki enthusiastically taking his cock into his throat and almost bucked up in surprise.

He came embarrassingly quickly, still barely awake when Loki slurped off his flesh.

“There,” he heard Loki say. “Got you. Now get up, Thor. You have a wet tent to dismantle.”

Loki didn’t let him keep the fur. They left it hanging over a branch, sodden from the rains the night before.

It pleased Thor to think of birds harvesting hairs from it for their nests, the traces of the physical evidence of their love being carried to all corners of the realm and used to protect new life.

He didn’t dare mention it though. Loki would think it over-romantic and foolish and would probably tell him all the reasons why it would be unsuitable as a nest lining for all the avian species of Asgard.

But he did insist on one last lengthy kiss, the way he always wanted and could not always have, before they came back in sight of civilisation.

He slapped Loki jovially on the back at the first signs of settlement, putting on his ‘brother’ face in place of his ‘lover’ one, and raced him home.


End file.
